


A Little Touch of Sunshine

by Aleois



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleois/pseuds/Aleois
Summary: Something I wrote for an ask on Tumblr that ended up a lot longer than I originally planned. Enjoy ~





	A Little Touch of Sunshine

Afternoon sunlight filtered in through the windows of the hokage's office, followed by the crisp scent of a light breeze that sent a pleasant chill through the room. Autumn was Naruto's favourite time of year in Konoha, when all the leaves began to change from a bright monotonous green to hundreds of shades of gold and brown and red, and the windows that ran the length of the wall behind his desk were left open. Naruto claimed the reason was to let in fresh air and keep his stuffy office cool, but Shikamaru knew otherwise. They were left open to allow a certain raven haired ANBU agent quick and silent access in and out, no matter how vehemently Naruto denied the accusation. 

But not even the beauty of autumn could save Naruto from the monotony of his duties. He was currently in a meeting with a messenger from Kirigakure, and this man had to be the most boring person the nanadaime had ever met. It took every ounce of his self control to keep his face from displaying just how outrageously bored he was, but he could tell from Shikamaru's glare that he wasn't doing as a good a job as he hoped. Still, the messenger from the mist didn't seem to take notice, prattling off the list of tradable goods from his village. The man was about halfway through his list when Naruto felt a fourth presence enter the room. The new chakra signature was one that had become as familiar to him as his own, and he could recognise it in his sleep. Sasuke was back, and Naruto had to fight the smile that played on his lips as he tried to keep focused on the meeting. 

The ANBU was hidden in the shadows of the room, a quiet and almost undetectable presence in the way that only Sasuke knew how to be, and Naruto found his focus even more wavered as his impatience rose. Finally, after what Naruto swore was hours but was really barely even one, the man left, and Naruto's head flopped onto the desk the second the door closed. Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. 

"Did you actually hear anything he said, or were you just pretending the entire time?" he asked, and Naruto sat up. 

"Isn't that what I pay you for?" he said with a grin, earning an exasperated sigh from the Nara that was more for show than actual annoyance. Naruto may have been bored out of his mind the whole time, but he had paid attention, and Shikamaru knew that.

"I don't get paid near enough to deal with your antics," he retorted, but there was a small smile on his lips. "I'll go file this away. Finish up those ANBU reports, will you?" Naruto frowned at the reminder, blue eyes turning down to glare at the small stack of documents sitting in front of him. He'd been sending out a number of one and two man cells to scout out several disturbances on the outskirts of fire country, but so far none of his ANBU had been able to find anything, and the stack of unsuccessful mission reports was growing at a steady rate. 

"I will." 

Shikamaru nodded then turned to leave the room, leaving Naruto alone with his hidden companion who stepped up to the desk as soon as the door closed behind Shikamaru. The sight of his lover in front of him had an immediate effect on Naruto, sending a wave of calm through the blonde. He wanted to stand and take the masked man in his arms, but he knew better than to move as Sasuke bowed, formally greeting his hokage before he stood back up. There was a moment of silence as Naruto's mouth melted into a small smile, and gloved fingers reached up to remove the mask, setting it down to cover the very documents Naruto was supposed to be going through. As one of the ANBU's hands reached out to gently brush against Naruto's cheek, he figured the work could wait a little longer. Sasuke leaned across the desk, and Naruto met him halfway, eyes fluttering shut as their lips met. A shiver ran down his spine as teeth met his bottom lip, and he was grinning wide when the two finally pulled apart. "Hey there," he greeted, blue eyes twinkling as he looked the man in front of him over. As far as he could see, there was no blood, no obvious wounds, and his chakra felt fine. Naruto visibly relaxed after the assessment, even though he knew Sasuke would just scoff at the idea of anyone injuring him. The hokage couldn't help it though, he worried every time he sent the Uchiha off. It didn't help that he was the best of all his agents, Naruto always assigning him the most dangerous missions. Sasuke could handle them easily, but Naruto would still worry endlessly until he returned. "How was the mission?"

A single brow arched at the question, and Sasuke’s response was quiet, voice as low as the sun beginning to set behind them. “Fine. Everything went just as expected. You’ll have a report on your desk by morning.”

Naruto huffed a small laugh at the answer. “Of course. Always gotta be punctual.”

Sasuke frowned and tapped the side of Naruto’s face, gloved fingers tracing over the rough scars. “How were you? I expect everything went well?” He paused, allowing his gaze to drop to Naruto’s lips where it lingered a moment before slowly tracing its way back up the other mans face. “Or were you really as troublesome as Shikamaru says you are?”

"Me? Troublesome? I'm the definition of well behaved. Traveling dignitaries love me, foreign leaders love me, and of course, beautiful Uchiha princes love me," he added, a playful smirk playing on his lips and he leaned into Sasuke's touch. The thumb rolling gently over his scarred skin was soothing feeling, and he let his eyes shut at the sensation. "This past week has been nothing but meetings. I've set up seven different trade networks, brokered an agreement with a nearby civilian village to bring in more contracts for our shinobi, and started preparations for the upcoming chunin exams." A sigh slipped past his lips, the skin slightly torn from constant worrying between his teeth. He wasn't stressed, not really, just bored. As much as he loved his job as Hokage, and he did love it, he couldn't help but miss going out on missions, miss the freedom that being just another ninja allowed. 

But he was needed here, in the village. Everyone looked up to him, there were expectations placed upon him that he had to live up to. Not to mention Sasuke would likely flay him alive if he tried to complete a mission like that. He had many skilled ninja available to take such jobs, and anything that he thought required immediate attention or felt was too dangerous for the average shinobi, Sasuke would gladly take. That's what he was here for, after all. Top of Konoha's anbu unit, easily the most skilled active shinobi. Naruto protected the village from matters of politics and inside threats, while Sasuke protected it from the outside. Shikamaru often teased the hokage about his dependence on Sasuke for certain missions, calling him 'the shadow hokage', a thought Naruto loved and Sasuke scoffed at. 

Naruto reached back up to touch Sasuke’s face, fingers trailing gently across his cheeks until they came to rest on his mouth. Warm breath tickled his fingertips, and he tapped Sasuke’s lips once before withdrawing his hand. 

“I’m no prince,” Sasuke said, breaking the silence between them. “And you know this, so why do you insist on calling me that?”

“Because you get this cute little pout on your face every time I say it,” Naruto teased. Sasuke glared at him, but all that accomplished was drawing a light laugh from the blonde. “Oh come on, Sasu, lighten up a little.”

Ignoring the jest, Sasuke stepped around the desk to stand in front of Naruto. He moved his hands to Naruto’s shoulders, gloved fingers slipping under the fabric gathered there and pushing the robe so it fell around his arms. The other man shivered as the smooth material of the gloves brushed against his skin, and Sasuke smirked at the reaction.

“Did you miss me that much? I haven’t even taken my gloves off yet, Naruto.”

Instead of responding, Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hands, capturing the finger of one his mouth. Blue eyes met onyx, and Sasuke frowned at the teasing glint he saw, already knowing where his was going. True to expectations, Naruto pulled the fabric off with his teeth, then moved to do the same with the other glove.

“Must you be so…” Sasuke’s words died in his throat with a whine he would never admit to making when Naruto sucked two of the fingers into his mouth.

“What was that, Sasuke?” he asked, lips upturned in a confident smirk.

Frowning, Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the back of the chair and planted himself in his lap, and the smirk disappeared from Naruto’s mouth as Sasuke crashed his lips to his.

Naruto pouted when Sasuke pulled away, but didn’t voice his complaint, instead reaching out to tuck a strand of loose hair behind his ear. “When was the last time you had a haircut?”

Sasuke shrugged, well aware of the fact that Naruto loved his long hair, as the blonde loudly objected everytime he tied it back.

Accepting the silent answer, Naruto allowed himself to enjoy the moment, reveling in the quiet calm for as long as he could. It wasn’t often that they were allowed to share such a quiet moment, and the look on Sasuke’s face was one Naruto rarely got to see. All signs of stress were gone, his usually stoic demeanor replaced by something softer, gentler. That was a warmth in his gaze that turned Naruto’s insides to mush, a look that said the words Sasuke never spoke, but that they knew to be true. Naruto’s own gaze softened, and he moved his hand to wrap his fingers around the back of the anbu’s head, pulling him down into a kiss once again.

_This_ is what Naruto craved, what he missed the most in those early hours of the morning, when the moon was still high in the sky and his bed was far too empty and cold. In those moments, when he was alone in their apartment, frayed blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he gazed out of the window at two am with a cup of tea that had long since gone cold in hands, he hated the long missions simply because Sasuke was _not there_. He spent those nights daydreaming, eyes on the moon but not really seeing it, imagining a world where he wasn’t Hokage, and Sasuke wasn’t an anbu, and they were just two ninja, exploring the world together. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” he said, pulling away for a moment to breath the words against Sasuke’s lips before kissing him again.


End file.
